FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a reinforcement of a seat belt anchorage, and specifically to a reinforcement beam for reinforcing the anchorage of the driver's shoulder harness on a conversion van. This invention relates to a harness anchorage reinforcement beam itself, to a conversion van including a reinforcement of the driver's harness anchorage, and to a method of reinforcing the driver's harness anchorage in a conversion van.